George Parros
American | birth_date = | birth_place = Washington, PA, USA | draft = 222nd overall | draft_year = 1999 | draft_team = Los Angeles Kings | career_start = 2005 }} George James Parros (born December 29, 1979 in Washington, Pennsylvania) is an American professional ice hockey player who plays right wing for the Anaheim Ducks of the National Hockey League. He is known as one of the enforcers for the team. He was part of the 2007 Stanley Cup winning Anaheim Ducks. Playing career Juniors After graduating high school in 1998, he deferred admission to Princeton University to play junior hockey with the Chicago Freeze in the North American Hockey League during the 1998–99 season. Playing in the juniors gave him a chance to improve his play. During his 54 games with the Freeze in Juniors, Parros nearly averaged a point per game. College Parros played four years at Princeton University, where he totaled 52 points and 119 PIM in 111 games. He was named team captain for his senior season in 2002–03. While at Princeton, Parros majored in economics and wrote his senior thesis on the West Coast longshoremen's labor dispute. Pro career Parros was drafted by the Los Angeles Kings in the eighth round (222nd) of the 1999 NHL Entry Draft. He had attended college before going professional. Upon graduation, he joined the American Hockey League's Manchester Monarchs, a Kings affiliate. Parros remained with the team through the 2004–05 season. His best season was 2004–05, when Parros had 22 points (14 goals, 8 assists) and 247 penalty minutes. He was second on the team in penalty minutes that season. He also appeared in three games with Reading the Los Angeles Kings ECHL affiliate. In high school and college he had been an offensive player but he noticed that he needed to become a fighter to make it into the NHL. While in the Los Angeles system he took guidance from Ryan Flinn. Parros learned when to fight an opponent and how to fight while with Los Angeles. He also took boxing lessons to become a better fighter. He made the Kings' roster for the 2005–06 season. When Parros made his NHL debut with the Kings debut on Oct. 5, 2005, he became the seventh Princeton Tiger to play in the NHL. He scored his first NHL goal October 20 at the American Airlines Center in Dallas, Texas against the Dallas Stars. He recorded a goal, an assist and a major fighting penalty in the same game, an achievement known as a "Gordie Howe hat trick." He missed a total of 21 games over two different stretches between November and January of that season. However, he finished the 2005–06 season with two goals, three assists, and 138 PIM in 55 games. He played in the most games for a Kings' rookie during that season, as well as leading all Kings' players in major penalties. On October 2, 2006, he was waived by the Kings and picked up by the Colorado Avalanche. He would play in only two games for the Avalanche. Just a month later, on November 13, 2006, Parros was traded to the Anaheim Ducks for a 2nd round draft pick and an option to swap 3rd round picks. During the 2006–07 season he scored just one goal against the Chicago Blackhawks. Although not a player who scores a lot of goals, Parros has developed a rabid following amongst Anaheim Ducks fans. Fans attending games can be seen wearing false mustaches and signs reading "Parros Nation", "Respect the Stache", "Beware of the 'Stache", "Manly" & "Tough", amongst other things. He led the Ducks with 18 fighting majors during the regular season. Parros was a member of the Anaheim Ducks team that won the Stanley Cup in 2007. George spent his day with the cup taking it to his high school where he played hockey. Later in the day he took it to Princeton University. He had a friend of a friend to fly him to his uncle's dairy farm in Pittsburgh, where his family was, and hosted a large bonfire. He put some moonshine in the Cup and had a pig-roast. On June 12, 2007, coming off of the Stanley Cup win, George Parros and the Anaheim Ducks agreed to a two year contract. The contract was worth 1.1 million dollars for two years. Parros had 183 penalty minutes during the 2007-08 NHL Season, at the conclusion of which the Ducks would be eliminated in the first round of their Stanley Cup defense by the Dallas Stars. His penalty minutes would drop to 135 the following season despite playing in an additional five games, while contributing five goals and five assists. Awards and achievements *NAJHL All-Rookie Team - 1999 *NAJHL Rookie of the Year - 1999 *Stanley Cup - 2007 Transactions * June 26 1999 - Drafted by the Los Angeles Kings in the 8th round, 222nd overall. * October 2, 2006 - Waived by Los Angeles and picked up by the Colorado Avalanche. * November 13, 2006 - Traded to the Anaheim Ducks for a 2nd round draft pick and an option to swap 3rd round picks. * June 12, 2007 - Signed Two Year contract with the Anaheim Ducks. * January 29, 2009 - Signed Three Year extension with the Anaheim Ducks. Career statistics External links *GeorgeParros.com * Category:Born in 1979 Category:American ice hockey players Category:Anaheim Ducks players Category:Colorado Avalanche players Category:Los Angeles Kings draft picks Category:Los Angeles Kings players Category:Manchester Monarchs player Category:Princeton Tigers players Category:Reading Royals players Category:Stanley Cup champions